She is a Betrayer
by Nimeka
Summary: Di sanalah semuanya terjadi. Di pulau indah milik Fairy Tail. Mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan nama guild itu.
1. She is a Betrayer

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Hiro Mashima. But this story purely mine. I dont take any material profit from this work. It's just because i love Fairy Tail.

**Warning: **Miss typo(s), Longshot, Twoshot, etc.

**Note:** Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan mood si pembuat dan ditulis karena sang penulis sangat menyukai Erza Scarlet. Ceritanya berantakan banget jadi ya DLDR. Mau ngasih angst tapi gak ngena jadi yaudah. Asal ngerti aja ceritanya. Susah bikin angst yang bagus. Yaudah, Happy Reading.

* * *

**She didn't do this because of her emotional feeling but for us.**

.

.

.

* * *

Di sinilah kami. Di sebuah pulau indah milik Fairy Tail. Tenroujima. Pulau yang dapat melindungi setiap anggota Fairy Tail di dalamnya.

Kami di sini karena ujian yang diselenggarakan oleh master Makarov. Ujian kenaikan S class.

Yah, aku tidak dipilih untuk mengikuti ujian ini sebenarnya. Tapi Cana memilihku untuk menjadi rekannya.

Kenapa tidak Natsu? Karena dia memilih Happy. Dan Gray? Dia memilih Loke yang keluar seenaknya sendiri.

Sedangkan Erza, dia sudah menjadi S class sejak lama dan sekarang menjadi pengawasnya. Aku harap kami tidak bertemunya nanti.

Selain Erza, yang mengawas ujian ini adalah Mira-san, dan Gildarts. Aku tidak berniat untuk bertemu satupun dari mereka. Mereka menyeramkan.

Ngomong ngomong tentang Erza, dia bersikap aneh belakangan ini. Dia lebih suka keluar guild lalu kembali masuk. Seperti sedang mengawasi kota.

Tapi yah, ini adalah Erza dan segala keanehannya. Dia bukanlah gadis biasa yang suka duduk diam saja.

Dan lebih penting lagi, kami diserang saat ujian. Saat itu kami sedang mencari kuburan Master Mavis atas perintah Master Makarov. Itulah ronde kedua dari ujian ini.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah guild gelap yang mengaku bernama Grimoire Heart menyerang dengan sebuah kelompok bernama Nana Kinzoku.

Mereka benar-benar kuat. Master saja sampai ketakutan dibuatnya. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menyerang.

Tapi syukurlah, kami sudah mengalahkan semua anggota Nana Kinzoku. Ya, maksudku itu Natsu, Gray, Erza, dan sedikit bantuan dariku juga. Yang lain juga membantu mengalahkan mereka.

Sekarang, kami berempat plus Wendy sedang berhadapan dengan sang master. Master Hades.

Dia tampak gagah dengan tubuh tegap dan janggut putihnya yang panjang. Satu masalahnya, wajahnya menyeramkan dan dia juga sudah tua.

Beberapa menit kami saling bertatap-tatapan. Mencoba menghapal seluruh wajahnya. Supaya kami dapat mengingat wajah seseorang yang sangat kuat, yang telah kami kalahkan dan dia dapat mengingat orang-orang yang telah mengalahkannya.

Setelah masing-masing dari kami selesai menatap Hades, kami maju menyerang serentak bersama-sama.

Natsu dengan sihir apinya, Gray dengan sihir esnya, aku dengan sihir Celestial-ku, dan Wendy dengan sihir anginnya.

Apa aku melewatkan seseorang?

Erza! Kenapa dia hanya berdiri kaku di sana? Bukankah dia seharusnya maju juga? Ataukah dia terlalu kelelahan? Aku juga kelelahan, sih.

Aku akan menanyakannya nanti setelah pertarungan ini berakhir. Ingatkan saja aku untuk itu.

Serangan yang kami berempat lancarkan berhasil mengenai Hades dan sukses menabrakkannya ke dinding kapal. Oh, ya kami bertarung di kapal milik Grimoire Heart.

Kami mundur atas perintahku dan kembali ke sisi Erza. Sedangkan aku berfokus ke Hades, Natsu, Gray, dan Wendy malah menatapi Erza dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

Natsu dengan tatapan marahnya, Gray dengan tatapan malasnya, dan Wendy dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

Sedangkan yang ditatapi, hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Walaupun aku merasa janggal dengan tatapan yang ia keluarkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hades keluar dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terluka sama sekali. Sial! Kenapa?

Kami semua terkejut. Mengetahui serangan terkuat kami yang telah disatukan dan digunakan untuk menyerangnya ternyata belum cukup.

Hanya, Erza tidak terkejut. Dia seperti sudah memprediksi semua ini. Apakah dia mengetahui akan datangnya hari ini?

"Ojou-san, mau sampai kapan kau di situ? Kesepakatan kita sudah bulat, kan?" Desis Hades yang membuatku menelengkan kepala ke arah Erza.

"Siapa yang kau mak-" ucapanku terpotong oleh keterkejutan yang disebabkan olehnya, oleh Erza.

Dia maju ke depan. Menghampiri Hades dan berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap remeh ke arah kami. Matanya mengisyaratkan itu.

Tapi wajahnya tetap datar. Tidak menunjukkan emosi senang, ataupun sedih. Yang dapat kulihat hanyalah kekosongan.

Apa Erza... Mengkhianati kami? Fairy Tail?

Tapi tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin seorang Erza Scarlet yang berani melindungi Fairy Tail dari serangan Jupiter menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri mau mengkhianati sesuatu yang susah payah dia lindungi.

Tidak mungkin seorang Erza Scarlet yang beranimemasukkan dirinya ke dalam lacrima hanya untuk menyelamatkan kami, tega mengkhianati kami.

Tidak mungkin seorang Erza Scarlet yang berani menahan 200 link sense untuk melindungi Magnolia dari Laxus, berani berpaling dari kami.

Tidak mungkin seorang Erza Scarlet, Titania, kebanggaan guild mereka, menyakiti sesuatu yang paling berharga untuknya.

Namun, inilah kenyataannya. Dia mengkhianati kami. Dan kenapa? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ini.

Natsu dan Gray tampak lebih terkejut dariku. Mereka mengenal Erza lebih lama. Tentu saja mengingat sifatnya yang royal kami terkejut setengah mati.

Wendy tidak jauh berbeda. Orang yang paling dia percaya di Fairy Tail baru saja mengkhianati kami. Rasanya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin Natsu dan Gray juga.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Natsu dan Gray maju. Menggunakan serangan terbaik yang bisa mereka keluarkan. Natsu melawan Hades, dan Gray melawan Erza.

Bunyi denting besi dengan es terdengar kasar dan cepat di sana. Suara raungan Natsu yang kadang terdengar juga nyaring di telinga kami.

Dalam 10 menit, seluruh pertarungan terhenti. Natsu terlihat sudah dibuat babak belur oleh Hades. Sedangkan, Gray dan Erza terlihat luka-luka dari pertarungan mereka.

Hades juga terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Dia terus meremehkan kami dengan seringaiannya itu. Jika aku bisa, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga.

Keadaan hening, kecuali suara petir di luar kapal. Petir mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Dan tepat saat aku mengingat siapa dia, sekelebat petir kuning menyambar di tengah-tengah kami, lalu menghilang dalam sekejap meninggalkan seseorang di dalamnya.

Aku tahu itu. Laxus! Dia tampak sangat menyeramkan dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajamnya itu. Dia tampak siap mencabik Hades sampai hancur sekarang.

* * *

Laxus tidak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya sama sekali ke arah kedua manusia–bersifat iblis–di hadapannya.

"Jadi dia orang yang menyakiti kakekku? Dan dia adalah si pengkhianat?" Semua orang hanya menatapi dirinya dalam diam.

Hanya Hades dan Erza yang berani bereaksi dengan memberikkannya seringai kemenangan di wajah mereka.

Laxus memberikkan Erza tatapan jijiknya dan dengan lirih mendesis, "kau terlalu menjijikan untuk menjadi seorang S Class. Bahkan mungkin untuk menjadi anggota Fairy Tail."

Wendy tertohok mendengarnya. Walaupun bukan dia yang dimaksud oleh si pirang, namun mendengarnya mengatakan itu membuat Erza terdengar sangat buruk.

Lagipula, setahunya Erza merupakan gadis yang sangat baik. Dia merupakan seorang penyayang di balik sifatnya yang tegas itu.

Dia yang paling membutuhkan Fairy Tail dari siapapun di antara mereka.

Dia yang paling menyayangi mereka.

Dia yang paling rela berkorban bagi mereka.

Mana mungkin seseorang seperti itu dapat mengkhianati Fairy Tail?

Sosok yang pernah menjadi penyelamatnya itu hanya tampak sedikit terkejut akan perkataan Laxus tadi.

Dia segera menutupi wajah terkejutnya dengan seringaian lainnya. Dia tampak tenang dengan semua pertarungan ini.

"Aku memang tidak pantas berada di guild sampah itu. Aku hanya pantas berada di guild seperti Grimoire Heart."

Dengan darah yang seakan mendidih, Gray bangkit dan berencana untuk kembali menyerang Erza.

Apakah gadis itu baru saja mengatakan kalau Fairy Tail adalah sebuah guild sampah?

Sudah cukup. Gray pikir Erza sudah kelewatan. Walaupun dicuci otak, seharusnya Erza tetap tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat itu.

Kalimat yang hanya membuat mereka semakin membara.

"Erza!! Kembalilah ke jalan yang benar!"

Gray melancarkan serangannya bersamaan dengan akhir teriakannya. Dan seperti yang diduga oleh yang lainnya, Erza bisa menahan serangan itu.

Melihat pertarungan itu, Laxus langsung mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah Hades. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik sekecil apapun yang dilakukan pria itu.

Pria itu tampak puas dengan perlawanan yang diberikan oleh Erza pada Gray. Dia tidak mengira gadis itu sungguh-sungguh pada perkataannya.

* * *

"Aku akan membunuh mereka jika kau menjamin keselamatan yang lainnya. Aku percaya bahwa nyawa puluhan orang lebih penting daripada 4 orang."

"Apa kau yakin, Erza Scarlet? Kau hanya akan menjadi seorang pengkhianat setelah itu. Apa kau rela membuang gelarmu sebagai Titania karena pengkhianatanmu itu?"

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku hanya perlu membunuh mereka berempat. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku."

"15 Desember x784. Bersiaplah."

"Hum."

* * *

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Erza?! Apa kau berniat membunuh kami?!" Seru Lucy tertahan.

Erza mengalihkan tatapannya ke Lucy. Membiarkan dirinya lengah sejenak. Gray yang melihat kesempatan terbuka pun meninju wajah Erza dengan keras. Membuatnya terpental.

Hades mendecih melihat hal tersebut. Apa gadis itu mulai terpengaruh lagi? Dasar gadis merepotkan.

"Cepatlah, Titania! Tugasmu hanyalah membunuh mereka sesuai janjimu!" Sentak Hades mengejutkan semua orang.

Seorang Erza Scarlet berjanji untuk membunuh mereka semua?

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Laxus yang sudah tersulut-pun maju menyerang Hades. Tubuhnya diselimuti petir kuning. Sihirnya.

Dan dalam 3 menit, dirinya sudah dikalahkan. Diinjak dengan hina oleh Hades.

Dengan wajah pasrahnya, Laxus memberikan sisa sihirnya pada Natsu. Berharap sang penerima dapat menggunakannya dengan baik.

Natsu menerimanya dengan berat hati. Membangkitkan sihirnya yang baru. Mode: Raienryuu. Menyerang Hades dengan sihir tersebut.

Beralih ke pertarungan Gray dan Erza, mereka bertarung dengan seimbang. Gray tau benar mereka seimbang karena Erza masih menahan kekuatannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak serius melawanku?" Bisik Gray lirih. Tatapan Erza menajam mendengar perkataan itu. Merasa tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat.

"Untuk melawanmu saja aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhku." aku Erza tanpa mengubah tatapannya.

"Sayangnya kau terlalu meremehkanku."

Ucapan Gray membuat Erza sedikit tertarik. Matanya menunjukkan ketidak percayaan saat sebuah pedang es besar siap menembus tubuh rampingnya.

Dia melompat mundur, menghindar. Nyawanya hampir saja menghilang beberapa detik lalu.

Dengan cepat dia mengganti armornya. Sekarang tubuhnya dibalut sebuah armor berwarna perak dengan dua sayap di punggungnya.

Heaven Wheel's armor.

Salah satu armor yang termasuk dalam jajaran armor terkuatnya. Jika dia sudah menggunakan armor ini berarti dia telah berhenti meremehkan Gray.

Dia maju. Menebaskan pedangnya berkali-kali dengan suatu pola. Pola pentagram.

"Tenrin: Pentagram Sword!"

Serangannya tersebut berhasil melukai Gray. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menatap ngeri gadis tersebut. Merasa bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh.

"Sasuga Erza. Aku yakin ini belum kekuatan penuhmu."

Erza mendengus mendengar perkataan Gray. Benar! Mana mungkin dia sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya?

"Aku pikir aku harus mengakhirinya sekarang, Gray." desisnya membuat Gray sedikit mundur. Ketakutan.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh untuk membunuh kami, Erza?!" Bentak Gray di tengah ketakutannya.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya tanpa keraguan. Wajahnya datar. Tidak menikmati ataupun menderita akan apa yang dilakukannya.

* * *

Kakinya melangkah penuh ke depan tanpa ragu. Mendekat ke arah Gray. Armornya kembali berganti. Kali ini kembali menjadi lilitan perban dan celana merahnya. Dua pedang bersemayam di genggamannya. Tajam mengkilap.

"Kuharap kau tau dan siap menanggung resikonya."

"Aku sudah tahu. Karena itulah aku memilih jalan ini."

Gray yang masih berada dalam posisi duduk dihentikan dengan mudah oleh Erza. Tangan kirinya dicengkram kuat. Ditempelkan ke lantai, lalu dia menancapkannya dengan salah satu pedangnya. Hal yang sama dia lakukan pada tangan kanan Gray.

Gray terus berteriak kesakitan. Berusaha melepaskan pedang yang berada di tangannya.

Namun sesedikit apapun gerakannya, sakit di tangannya bertambah. Ia takut. Takut dibunuh.

Dengan cepat, Erza mengeluarkan satu pedang lagi. Mengangkatnya tinggi lalu melayangkannya pada Gray.

"Sayonara, Gray."

Gray menutup erat matanya. Pasrah. Ia hanya bisa menunggu kematiannya. Lama ia menunggu tapi tidak ada rasa sakit datang ke tubuhnya.

Gray membuka matanya. Dikejutkan dengan tiga gadis beda surai yang saling tarik menarik.

Erza berusaha menarik pedangnya, Lucy berusaha merebut pedang Erza, dan Wendy memeluk tubuh Erza dari belakang. Berusaha menahannya.

Gray terkejut setengah mati. Dirinya diselamatkan oleh dua gadis yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam.

"Loloskan dirimu, Gray! aku tidak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi!" perintah Lucy membuat Gray mengerut.

"Bagaimana caranya?! Tanganku ditahan! Bergerak sedikitpun terlalu menyakitkan!" Balas Gray membuat Lucy kesal.

"Pilih tanganmu atau nyawamu?! Wendy akan menyembuhkan tanganmu setelah ini. Jadi lakukan!" Perintah Lucy sekali lagi. Tidak ingin dibantah.

Gray mendecih pelan. Meringis ketika rasa sakit di tangannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat saat ia menggerakannya.

"Tidak bisa, Lucy! Gerakanku benar-benar dibatasi!" Teriak panik Gray.

Lucy berpikir sejenak lalu menatap Wendy. "Wendy! Kau lepaskan Erza sejenak dan bantulah Gray! Jangan lupa sembuhkan tangannya!"

Wendy balas menatap ragu-ragu Lucy dan menjawab pelan. "Tapi, Erza-san..."

"Serahkan dia padaku."

Wendy mengangguk. Melepaskan pegangannya yang membuat Lucy semakin kesulitan.

Wendy segera mencabut pedang dari tangan Gray dan menyembuhkannya. Gray menghela napas saat merasa rasa sakitnya hilang.

"Sekarang, aku rasa aku harus membalasmu, Erza!" Seru Gray penuh amarah.

Sekali lagi, mereka bertarung. Kali ini benar-benar menggunakan kekuatan penuh mereka.

Lucy dan Wendy kadang membantu. Sedikit membuat Erza kewalahan. Pertarungan terus berlangsung dengan Gray, Lucy, dan Wendy yang mendominasi.

Pertarungan berjalan 3 menit sebelum Gray, Lucy, dan Wendy dijatuhkan dengan mudah oleh sebuah sihir berwarna ungu yang datang dari arah lain.

"Kau terlalu lama, Titania." desis Hades penuh penekanan pada Erza membuatnya mendesah pelan.

"Jika kau masih segan untuk membunuh mereka, maka akan kulakukan. Aku sudah puas dengan kinerjamu. Kau sudah melemahkan mental mereka dengan perkataanmu." ucapnya kali ini dengan nada santainya.

"Jika kau mau, kau boleh melawan Salamander ini." sambung Hades menawarkan.

Erza tersenyum miring dan mengangguk. Inilah keputusannya. Keputusan yang telah bulat sejak hari dimana ia membuat perjanjian dengan Hades.

* * *

Dengan Hades yang menonton pertarungannya, Erza terus menggonta-ganti armornya sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam senjata. Sampai akhirnya dia hanya menggunakan armornya yang biasa saja.

Natsu-pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia menyelimuti tangannya dengan api dan petir lalu melawan Erza menggunakan itu.

"Menyingkirlah, Erza! Aku harus melawan pria tua itu! Dia sudah menyakiti Ji-chan! Aku harus membunuhnya!"

Pukulan Erza mengenai wajah Natsu membuatnya terpental sedikit. Natsu yang melihat kesempatan-pun menyambar Erza menggunakan api petirnya.

Dengan mudahnya Erza dikalahkan. Dia tidak berkutik setelah serangan itu. Natsu memang menggunakan sebagian kekuatannya untuk itu.

"Kau sudah menyakitiJi-chan! Membuat Erza melawan kami! Aku akan membakarmu hingga hangus, sialan!" Geram Natsu. Menatap lurus pada Hades.

Hades tampak berpikir. Menatapi tubuh Erza.

Seharusnya dia tidak dikalahkan dalam satu serangan, bukan?

Pada akhirnya, Hades menanggapi Natsu. Mereka bertarung hingga akhirnya Natsu dikalahkan lagi oleh Hades.

Tapi, apa boleh buat? Jantung Hades yang berada pada kapal dihancurkan oleh para Exceeds.

Samar-samar suara teriakan bahagia seekor Exceed memang terdengar di telinga mereka. Membuat panas hati Hades.

Hanya sekian menit sampai Hades tidak bisa bergerak dan para Exceeds tadi muncul.

* * *

Lucy dengan tertatih menghampiri Happy lalu memeluknya erat. Bahagia. Akhirnya pertarungan itu selesai.

"Arigato, Happy. Akhirnya semuanya telah selesai." Bisik Lucy di telinga Happy. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Air mata kebahagiaan.

Lucy hanya bisa terdiam saat menyadari keadaan tegang yang melingkupi mereka semua. Dia menatap Natsu ragu-ragu dan mendapatinya sedang menatap Erza tajam.

Rupanya Erza sudah bangkit dari 'kekalahan'nya yang dibuat-buat itu dan kembali menatap rendah Natsu.

"Apa kau masih berniat melawan, Erza?" Tanya Natsu dengan suara keras. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Pertarungan belum berakhir, Lucy. Kalian juga, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Panther Lily." tantang Erza membuat mereka semua tercekat.

Laxus melihat itu dari kejauhan hanya bisa melipat dahinya. Memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku pikir kau hanya dicuci otak, Erza... Ternyata kau seorang bajingan!! Untuk apa semua ini, keparat?! Apa kau dendam pada kami, hah?!" Teriak Gray marah. Dia tampak siap menyerang Erza sekarang.

Wendy dan Lucy terpaksa harus menahan Gray sekarang. Ia tampak akan mengamuk jika dilepaskan. Seperti binatang buas.

"Gray! Ingatlah kebersamaan kita! Tidak mungkin bukan, Erza yang itu akan mengkhianati kita? Dia pasti punya alasannya sendiri." Bisik Lucy bergetar pada Gray. Hendak menenangkannya.

"Dan alasan apa lagi yang akan dia katakan pada saat seperti ini?! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran kali ini!" Bentak Gray masih dengan penuh amarah.

"Serang aku, dan tunjukkan bahwa kalian sudah berubah. Tunjukkan bahwa kalian adalah tim terkuat milik Fairy Tail bahkan tanpaku," Seringainya meyakinkan Gray untuk menyerang.

Gray melepaskan cengkraman Lucy dan Wendy dari tubuhnya. Ia maju dengan kekuatan penuhnya dan langsung melancarkan serangan.

* * *

"Ice make: Geyser!"

Seketika lantai yang dipijak Erza berubah menjadi es yang tajam. Ia langsung mundur berkat refleksnya.

Gray kembali maju, kali ini dia memunculkan es di siku dan telapak tangannya.

"Hyoujin: Nanarenbu!"

Tujuh tebasan mengenai tubuh Erza. Cukup untuk membuatnya mundur sejenak. Seakan beregenerasi, Erza muncul kembali tanpa luka di tubuhnya.

"Tunjukkan kemampuan kalian."

"Kanzo: Kureha no Yoroi!"

Armornya berubah menjadi armor hitam dengan sayap hitam di punggungnya. Dia melompat, sedikit terbang dan menyerang Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle, dan Panther Lily yang sedang bersatu.

"Kureha: Gessen!"

Dia membentuk pola silang dengan pedangnya. Mengarahkan serangan tersebut pada mereka.

"Ice make: Shield!" Teriak Gray dari jauh. Membuat perisai untuk melindungi mereka.

"Jangan lengah! Lawan dia sekuat tenaga!" Seru Gray penuh keyakinan. Mereka harus menghentikannya.

"Hirake Tenkatsukyuu no Tobira: Scorpio!" Seru Lucy mengangkat kuncinya tinggi-tinggi.

Se... Orang pria dengan tubuh eksotis dan ekor yang memanjang maju ke depan. Ia berdiri dengan gagah dan mencari musuhnya.

"We are! Ayo serang, Lucy!" Ajak Scorpio sebelum ekornya berhenti dan menatap sekitar membuat Lucy kebingungan.

"Dimana musuhnya?" Tanyanya kebingungan. Yang ia lihat di sana hanyalah teman-teman Lucy seperti Erza dan lainnya.

"Musuhnya adalah... Erza." bisik Lucy penuh penyesalan. Tatapannya menggelap.

"Kalau begitu ayo serang dia, Lucy!" Teriak Scorpio sekali lagi. Lagipula, siapa peduli dengan musuhnya?

Lucy mengangguk meng-iyakan ajakan Scorpio dan ikut maju menyerang. Tidak akan dia biarkan Scorpio menyerang sendirian.

"Sand Buster!"

Dari jarak jauh Scorpio menembakan pasir dari ekornya. Membutakan pandangan Erza.

Mendorong angin menggunakan pedangnya, Erza berhasil lolos dari pasir yang ditembakkan oleh Scorpio.

Armor Erza berganti. Kembali menjadi lilitan perban yang membuatnya terlihat lemah. Jangan lupakan sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya.

Dia selanjutnya menyerang Scorpio dengan pedangnya. Menusuknya berkali-kali hingga Scorpio menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Lucy melihat teman berharganya disakitipun marah. Dia tidak terima–walaupun Erza temannya juga–teman-temannya disakiti. Terutama sampai seperti tadi.

Lucy dan Erza terus bertarung selama beberapa menit. Membiarkan yang lainnya memulihkan diri.

Sampai akhirnya, semua orang datang. Menatapi pemandangan di depan mereka dengan terkejut.

Apa-apaan dengan pemandangan Erza melawan Lucy tersebut? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

Makarov maju saat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan pertarungan di guild.

Pertarungan ini serius. Ada rasa marah dan dendam di dalam pertarungan itu. Dia merasa harus menghentikannya, maka dia lakukan.

Makarov maju, lalu meneriakkan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

"Berhenti! Aku lihat Hades sudah kalah! Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan?! Perkelahian guild?! Mengapa kalian membawa rasa marah dalam pertarungan kalian ini?!"

Teriakan itu menyentak semua orang. Benar! Jika ini merupakan perkelahian guild, mengapa wajah mereka seakan marah? Mengapa mereka begitu serius?

Mengapa orang yang selama ini melarang mereka bertengkar malah bertarung di sana?

Erza kembali melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan Lucy ketika merasa Makarov tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi.

Makarov tahu dirinya tidak didengarkan oleh dua penyihir yang sedang bertarung sama sekali. Mereka terlalu tidak peduli.

Ia berjalan ke arah Natsu. Ingin mengetahui penyebab kejadian ini namun Wendy langsung datang dan menggantikan Natsu menceritakannya.

Makarov syok berat mendengar pernyataan bahwa salah satu anaknya. Salah satu penyihir Fairy Tail, adalah seorang pengkhianat.

Dia tidak mengatakan atau memerintahkan apapun. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar berbicara. Hatinya terlalu terluka untuk sekedar memerintahkan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka kembali memutuskan sendiri apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Tidak menunggu perkataan dari sang master yang sedang syok berat.

Mira yang marah besar maju, mengambil wujud iblisnya. Menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya.

Pertarungan kembali terjadi. Kali ini, hanya Mira yang melawan Erza. Tidak membiarkan yang lain melawannya.

"Kekuatanmu tidak berkurang meskipun lama dalam wujud seperti itu," ucap Erza sedikit memuji Mira.

"Kekuatanmu juga tidak berkurang walaupun sudah bergabung bersama orang-orang bodoh itu!" Raung Mira balik. Tubuhnya saat ini dikendalikan oleh iblis di dalam dirinya.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi. Kedua S class mage yang merupakan dua perempuan terkuat di Fairy Tail bertarung.

"Menyingkir! Aku harus melawan mereka!" Seru Erza sembari menangkis serangan-serangan yang diberikan Mira.

"Tidak akan! Kau akan berhenti di sini!" Jawab Mira penuh geraman. Terdengar seperti suara laki-laki.

* * *

Sejenak bertarung, Erza mengalahkan Mira setelah mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya. Tidak membiarkan Mira menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Bisik Erza dengan dahi mengerutnya. Menatap rendah Mira yang ia jatuhkan tepat di bawahnya.

Berjalan kembali ke Natsu, ia menghunuskan pedangnya. Membiarkan wajah Natsu semakin memerah.

"Menarik, Erza! Jika kau ingin ini menjadi pertarungan 2 lawan 1 maka aku tidak keberatan! Dulu kau yang selalu mengatakan bahwa aku dan Natsu harus bekerja sama! Dan sekarang kami menggunakan kerja sama itu untuk melawanmu? Menarik!" Tantang Gray membuat Natsu dan Erza tersenyum miring.

"Ikuzo!!" Seru Natsu maju menyerang.

Tangannya dibalut api maju, diayunkannya dengan cepat. Tidak membiarkan lawannya menghindar.

Namun bagaimanapun yang dilawannya saat ini adalah Titania. Dia tidak akan kalah begitu mudahnya.

"Ice make: Lance!"

Beberapa tombak es muncul dari telapak tangan Gray, mengarah ke Erza. Saat tombak es itu mendekat, Erza menghancurkannya menggunakan pedangnya.

"Modo: Raienryuu!"

"Raienryuu no Hoko!"

Mengetahui pertarungan akan berjalan lama jika tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya, Natsu memutuskan kembali menggunakan Mode Raienryuu-nya. Kekuatan yang ia dapatkan dari Laxus.

Menembakan api berlapis petir dari mulutnya, dia mengarahkannya langsung ke Erza. Membuat gadis itu susah menghindar.

Api Natsu benar-benar kuat, hingga terjadi ledakan di sana. Asap tebal menyelimuti, membutakan pandangan.

Natsu dan Gray masih berwaspada. Bersiap jika gadis itu muncul dimana saja sekarang. Namun yang ditunggu tidak ada. Menunggu selama 2 menit, Erza tidak muncul kembali.

Atau mungkin masih berada dalam kabut asap.

Secara tiba-tiba, mereka dapat mendengar erangan parau dari arah Wendy. Natsu dan Gray yang mengetahui ulah siapa itu menengok.

"Wendy!!" Seru Natsu. Mencoba menggapai Wendy yang sudah dibuat tidak sadar oleh Erza.

"Sialan kau. Sampai segini jauhnya. Apa niatmu?!!!" Sontak Gray membentaknya. Tidak sengaja mengeluarkan nada kemarahan dari dalam dirinya.

"Tujuanku... Kalian." Gumam Erza lirih. Tidak menurunkan pertahanannya.

Sekali lagi Natsu dan Gray maju. Kali ini dengan serangan jarak dekat mereka.

"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!"

"Raienryuu no Gekitetsu!!"

Sebuah es tajam panjang besar digenggam Gray. Dengan gesit diarahkannya ke tubuh Erza. Mengarah ke tubuh sebelah kirinya.

Natsu memajukan tangannya. Membiarkan api dan petir yang berada di tangannya maju. Langsung menyerang Erza tanpa menghambat serangan Gray. Natsu menggunakan arah sebaliknya dengan Gray, sebelah kanan.

Kedua serangan mereka menyatu. Menimbulkan ledakan besar yang membuat udara menjadi panas-dingin.

Ledakan besar itu membuat Gray langsung melepaskan pedang besarnya, lalu melompat menjauh. Menyebabkan bunyi kelontang kecil terdengar dari sana.

Masih dengan tatapan waspada, Natsu dan Gray menatap kepulan asap. Menunggu seseorang yang mungkin akan keluar dari sana.

Lama menunggu, yang ditunggu tidak muncul. Tepat saat asap menghilang, mata hitam mereka berdua melebar. Menatap tubuh di depan mereka.

Apa gadis itu kembali dengan tidak terluka sama sekali?

Tidak! Justru sebaliknya. Seakan tidak menghindar dan melawan, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka.

Lilitan perbannya membuat tubuhnya rentan luka. Dan dia menerima serangan tadi begitu saja.

Luka sabetan dari bahu kiri hingga ke perut sebelah kanan, dan luka bakar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Wajahnya menampakan sebuah senyuman. Senyum tipis yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Para penonton ternganga. Bahkan para petarung pun ikut ternganga. Apa gadis ini mempermainkan mereka?

"Maju sini, Natsu! Gray!" Tantang Erza lagi. Masih berdiri gagah dengan semua lukanya.

Mengambil pedangnya yang jatuh, dia tampak sempoyongan. Berusaha menahan berat badannya.

"Sudah cukup, Erza. Kau hanya akan mati jika melanjutkan pertarungan ini," ucap Gray sarat akan perintah. Tidak ingin dibantah.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena hal ini. Kalianlah yang akan kalah. Lihat saja," jawabnya penuh percaya diri. Membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau memaksa!" Seru Natsu kembali dipenuhi dengan semangat.

'Mode: Raienryuu'nya sudah habis. Sihirnya tidak cukup untuk menggunakan serangan itu.

"Karyuu no Hokou!"

"Ice Make: Saucer!"

Api kembali keluar dari mulut Natsu, kali ini tanpa petir. Gray juga menghasilkan piringan tipis yang berputar cepat layaknya sebuah gergaji mesin.

Serangan mereka searah, tapi tidak saling menghancurkan. Menyatu, saling menguatkan.

Kepulan asap kembali muncul. Kali ini jumlahnya lebih sedikit dari yang sebelumnya.

Asap tersebut menghilang dengan cepat. Meninggalkan sebuah tubuh dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Tubuh Erza berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Merah. Cairan merah kental tidak berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dia jatuh berlutut, lalu secara perlahan terkapar tanpa daya. Tidak bergerak. Masih bernapas. Tapi tampak tak bernyawa.

Gray dengan napas ngos-ngosannya menghampiri tubuh itu. Bersama Natsu yang sama lelahnya, ia mencoba membersihkan wajah Erza dari cairan merah yang tidak berhenti menetes dari kepalanya.

Wajah itu pucat, namun matanya terbuka. Menatapnya dan Natsu lembut. Memberikan kenyamanan baginya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Erza?" Bisik Gray lemah. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan otaknya saat ini.

Erza hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Menunggu yang lain berkumpul untuk mendengarkannya sejenak.

"Wendy! Sadarlah! Kau harus menyembuhkan Erza sekarang!"

Lucy terus mengguncang tubuh Wendy dengan keras. Dia tidak sadar sejak dipukul tadi.

Wendy mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suatu suara berisik di telinga tajamnya. Yang pertama kali dia temukan saat itu adalah wajah panik Lucy, beserta keringat dan air matanya.

"Lucy...-san?" Gumam Wendy bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Natsu dan Gray kalah dan terluka parah?

"Cepat dan-"

"Cukup, Lucy. Hanya kemari saja dan dengarkan," sebuah suara serak menginterupsi. Membuat Wendy menajamkan matanya.

"Erza-san?!" Pekik Wendy tajam.

* * *

Erza menatap Wendy lembut dan sekali lagi, memberikan senyumannya. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang.

Semua orang berkumpul. Membuat lingkaran besar, menutupi pusat lingkaran. Gadis yang berada di tengah pun hanya bisa terdiam. Tertunduk.

"Aku tau, ini aneh untuk aku mengatakannya. Tapi..." semua mata menatap padanya. Memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada sang pembicara.

"Aku minta maaf. Atas apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak berharap hari ini akan datang, tapi ini sudah terjadi," sambungnya pelan. Sarat akan rasa bersalah.

"Aku... aku tahu kalian membenci hari ini. Kalian mungkin akan mengingat hari ini selamanya. Hari dimana aku mengkhianati kalian," lanjutnya lagi tersendat. Mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan hari ini benar-benar membuatnya jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf, Natsu dan Gray. Karena telah memaksa kalian bertarung sejauh ini. Aku melakukan ini dengan tujuan untuk membuktikan, bahwa kalian siap tetap bertahan dalam tim tanpa aku," akunya menatap kedua orang yang dimaksudnya.

"Kenap-" pertanyaannya terpotong oleh lanjutan kata-kata gadis merah tersebut.

"Lucy juga. Aku minta maaf. Maaf karena aku menyakiti Scorpio sampai seperti itu. Aku hanya... Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Tentang kehilangan seorang teman. Tentu saja aku tidak berniat membunuhnya. Gomen..." lirihnya lagi. Kali ini matanya mulai dipenuhi cairan bening. Siap tumpah jika dia mengedipkan matanya.

"Hmm, tidak apa. Mungkin dia akan mendapatkan perawatan di dunia roh," ucap Lucy menenangkan hati Erza. Dia tidak tahu jika semua yang gadis itu lakukan hari ini adalah untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri.

"Dan Wendy juga. Aku menyakitimu... Aku hanya berharap pertarungan tadi membuatmu mengerti. Kau tidak boleh terlalu naif. Ada kalanya seseorang mengkhianatimu. Sepertiku," bisiknya masih menahan tumpahan air matanya.

Rasa bersalahnya terlalu besar. Dimulai dari mengejek guildnya sendiri sampai menyakiti teman-temannya.

Wendy tidak menjawab. Isakan terdengar dari gadis kecil itu. Mengingat bagaimana rasa gundah yang tadi ia rasakan saat Erza yang sangat ia hormati mengkhianati guild.

"Mira... Aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf. Sejak awal aku tidak ada niatan bertarung denganmu. Dan kau muncul. Aku tau aku akan kalah jika melawanmu saat kau mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengalahkanmu terlebih dulu," lanjutnya. Satu tetes meluncur bebas di pipinya.

Membiarkan tatapan-tatapan terkejut itu datang silih berganti melihat dirinya yang selalu tampak kuat menjadi rapuh seperti itu.

"Ah, yang ingin aku katakan adalah... Kepada kalian semua. Terutama, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, dan Charle," ucapnya lagi tidak berhenti. Mengapa saat-saat terakhir seperti ini ia menjadi sangat cerewet?

"Aku berharap kalian berenam akan tetap menjadi tim Natsu. Hum, Wendy dan Charle aku membebaskan kalian jika ingin bergabung. Tapi aku harap, bergabunglah. Ramaikan tim itu," ujarnya penuh harapan pada mereka. Mengusap wajah basahnya.

Mengembalikan senyum tipisnya, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Natsu, Gray. Aku yakin kalian saling mengerti. Kalian seperti saudara sekarang. Bahkan kalian sudah bisa membaca serangan masing-masing tanpa saling berbicara."

"Aku harap teruslah seperti itu. Jangan ada yang berubah saat aku tidak ada. Aku yakin Lucy bisa menggantikanku. Dia lebih baik dariku."

Mata mereka melebar. Apa maksudnya? Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya di hati mereka. Erza adalah Erza. Tidak akan berubah.

"Jangan mengatakan itu, Erza! Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa digantikan! Apalagi olehku..." lirihnya di akhir kalimat. Suaranya tercekat.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi padaku. Aku hanyalah seorang pengkhianat. Orang yang harus kalian lawan," semua orang di sana menahan napas mereka. Menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Natsu, kau tahu bukan, bahwa kau harus benar-benar mengalahkan musuhmu? Apalagi musuh Fairy Tail," Tatapannya berubah tegas. Seakan hal ini adalah hal terpenting daripada yang dikatakannya sejak tadi.

Natsu mengangguk. Menatapnya polos. Tidak mengerti hal yang dibicarakan gadis merah tersebut.

"Hmm, maka pegang ini. Aku percayakan ini padamu."

Dia melemparkan pedangnya yang tadi jatuh pada Natsu. Membiarkan pemuda tersebut menangkapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Habisi aku," bisiknya pelan. Hanya membuat mereka terkesiap. Menatapnya dengan kerutan di wajah masing-masing.

"Apa maksudmu, Erza?! Berhentilah bercanda dan ayo kembali ke guild! Kita harus cepat pulih dan melanjutkan ujian S Class!" Sontak Gray meneriakinya. Hanya itu yang terlintas di kepala bekunya.

"Gray, aku percaya kau bisa menjadi S class," Tatapannya masih sama. Hanya ditambah sedikit senyum sebagai bukti bahwa dia mempercayainya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau menyerah sekarang! Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta kami untuk tidak pernah menyerah?!"

Emosi mengendalikan Gray. Tangannya meraih bahu Erza. Meremasnya kuat dan mengangkatnya. Membuat cairan merah kembali keluar dari sana.

"Sekalipun begitu, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kehidupan dan kematian. Mau kau lakukan ataupun tidak, pada akhirnya akan sama. Aku hanya ingin cepat mengakhiri semua ini."

Gray berdecih. Merebut pedang yang berada di tangan Natsu. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi lalu mengarahkannya ke tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Sayonara, Erza." Senyumannya tidak hilang bahkan di detik terakhir.


	2. After Story

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima. But this story purely mine. I dont take any material profit from this work. It's just because i love Fairy Tail.

Warning: Miss typo(s), Longshot, Twoshot, etc.

Note: Jangan nanya kenapa angst nya gagal. Jawabannya karena saya tidak berbakat. Penulis amatiran ini hanyalah bocah kelas 2 SMP.

* * *

**She did it and save us once again. Letting us live happily with or without her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sudah 13 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, ya?" ucap seoranggadis pirang dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ya! Dan hari ini adalah harinya." sahut si bartender perak yang sibuk dengan urusannya. Sebuah senyuman juga terpatri di wajah mulusnya.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya?" jawab gadis pirang itu lagi. Mengingat masa-masa kelam mereka.

"Aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali kau datang ke Fairy Tail, Lucy!" seru bartender tersebut penuh kerinduan.

"Mou, Mira-san! Itu sudah sangat lama! Pertama kali saat aku ditipu oleh Bora, aku berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar anggota Fairy Tail dan Fairy Tail adalag guild yang jahat! Dan setelah semua ini, pemikiran tersebut seperti hanyalah mimpiku dulu!" Matanya bersinar. Merindukan masa mudanya.

"Aku juga merindukan pertemuan-pertemuan pertamaku disini. Dengan Natsu, Happy, Gray, kau, Wendy, Charle, dan... Erza." Nadanya melirih di akhir. Namun senyumannya tidak pernah hilang. Seperti orang itu.

"Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku terkejut. Penjelasan yang diberikan Natsu dan Gray tentangnya benar-benar berbeda dengan wajah cantiknya. Namun semakin lama, aku percaya dengan kata-kata mereka berdua. Dia memang menyeramkan." Sambungnya sedikit terkikik mengingat betapa takutnya mereka berdua kepadanya.

"Namun semakin lama, aku semakin sadar juga. Bahwa dia adalah yang terapuh di antara kita semua. Dia yang paling membutuhkan Fairy Tail. Dia yang paling mencintai Fairy Tail." sambungnya. Kini menatap lantai masih dengan senyumannya. Kini terlihat sendu.

"Mau mengunjunginya?" Ajak Mira lembut. Mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hmm, mungkin iya. Walaupun nanti kita akan pergi bersama lagi, tapi aku ingin berbicara pribadi dulu dengannya." gumamnya pelan. Matanya lurus menatap meja.

Dia menengok saat mendengar suara keributan dari belakang. Dia menghela napas lelah sebelum membentak mereka.

"Natsu! Gray! Berhentilah bertengkar untuk hal yang tidak penting!" Bentak Lucy membuat kedua pemudaitu merinding.

Mira menghampiri mereka dan menepuk bahu Lucy. Matanya tertutup karena senyumannya sendiri.

"Lucy, kau semakin mirip dengannya." Ucap Mira, "ayo kita pergi."

Sebelum Mira dan Lucy berangkat pergi, Natsu dan Gray menghadang mereka, meminta untuk ikut.

Wendy yang melihat itu juga langsung menghampiri mereka, memiliki keinginan yang sama.

Mereka berlima ditambah dua Exceed pun berangkat keluar dari guild. Kaki mereka mengarah ke sebuah tanah luas yang terdapat patung tinggi sekitar 2 meter.

Menatap patung tersebut, senyuman Lucy menghilang. Digantikan dengan gemelatuk giginya. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, sekali lagi.

Tulisan yang ada di batu di bawah patung tersebut menyayat hati mereka.

Erza Scarlet

X765-X784

Ya, benar. Erza mati di tangan Gray. Dan Gray tidak merasa perbuatannya salah. Yang ia sesali hanyalah karena gadis itu menyerah begitu cepat.

Mereka semua berubah masam. Kembali diingatkan tentang betapa menyebalkannya gadis itu. Tentang betapa kerasnya gadis itu pada mereka.

Tentang betapa besarnya kasih sayang gadis itu pada mereka.

Sudah berjalan 13 tahun dan mereka masih belum bisa melupakannya. Luka yang dia berikan memang sangat besar di hati mereka.

Mencoba mengembalikan senyumannya, Mira mulai berbicara. Berharap Erza dapat mendengarnya entah darimana.

"Yo, Erza. Sudah 13 tahun ya? Lama sekali kau sudah meninggalkan kami. Kau tau, Lucy dan Natsu sebentar lagi akan menikah. Juvia dan Gray juga! Mungkin aku akan menyusul juga dengan Laxus nanti. Dia sekarang sudah diangkat menjadi Guild Master," ucapnya dengan senyuman tipisnya. Sedikit memerah di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku rasa kau akan terkejut mendengar berita ini. Namun, aku yakin kau senang. Jellal juga berpacaran dengan Meredy. Dia sangat depresi saat dia mendengar berita tentangmu, namun dia mencoba untuk menyayangi Meredy lebih dari sebagai seorang adik. Karena dia yakin, inilah yang kau inginkan," sahut Lucy yang juga sudah kembali tersenyum.

Ini memang sangat mengejutkan. Dalam 13 tahun semuanya berubah. Natsu dan Gray akan menikah dengan Lucy dan Juvia, Gajeel sudah menikah dengan Levy, Mira dan Jellal sedang berpacaran dengan Laxus dan Meredy.

Semua terasa berbeda. Terutama di guild. Perasaan mereka semua berbeda. Seseorang yang hilang telah mengubah segalanya.

"Kami... Kami benar-benar merindukanmu, Erza-san," kali ini Wendy yang mengatakannya. Wajahnya mengerut, menahan tangis.

Dia sudah tampak dewasa sekarang. Ya, walaupun memang dia sudah berumur lebih dari 400 tahun.

Daripada dulu yang terlihat seperti anak 12 tahun, sekarang dia tampak seperti wanita dewasa berumur 25 tahun.

"Andaikan kamu masih di sini, aku yakin kau senang melihat perkembangan pesat Fairy Tail. Kami selalu memenangkan Grand Magic Games. Dan mengalahkan musuh-musuh kami," Gray menyahut dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Tidak membuat siapapun di sana terpesona.

"Benar! Aku akan menantangmu lagi sampai kau kalah dariku! Supaya kau tahu, bahwa aku sudah bertambah kuat!" Seru Natsu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Perlahan, rintik hujan mulai turun. Membawa perasaan melankolis pada siapapun yang ada di sana.

"Hujan?" Gumam Lucy. Mereka tidak membawa payung, hanya baju hitam yang Mira sediakan untuk mereka.

Mereka mengabaikan basahnya tubuh mereka. Memilih untuk terus berbicara di depan batu nisan tempatnya bernaung.

"Nee, Erza... Jika kau tahu, Gray dan Natsu masih sangat kekanak-kanakan loh. Umur mereka sudah menginjak 29 tahun tapi masih seperti itu. Kami membutuhkanmu di sini untuk melerai pertengkaran mereka. Kami membutuhkanmu di sini untuk mengembalikan guild seperti dulu. Kami berubah. Berubah sejak kejadian itu. Terkadang kami membiarkan papan quest penuh hanya untuk saling bertukar cerita tentangmu, kau tahu? Itu terjadi setahun sekali. Tepatnya pada hari ini. Kami semua merindukanmu. Bisakah kau kembali?" Kali ini Lucy gagal menahan air matanya. Mengingat guild yang menjadi pendiam sejak hari itu benar-benar menyayat hatinya. Hanya mereka yang tidak pernah berubah, mungkin.

"Erza-san... Apa kau tahu, bahwa Jellal-san masih tidak bisa melupakanmu? Apa kau tahu, bahwa kau meninggalkan luka yang sangat besar di hati kami? Kembalilah... Tolong," Wendy juga melepaskannya. Tangisan rindunya.

13 tahun yang mereka lewati tanpa gadis itu memang sudah membuat mereka sangat merindukannya.

Mereka kehilangan sosok kakak, pelindung, bahkan pemimpin. Itu karena mereka tahu, jika Erza masih hidup hingga saat ini, yang akan menjadi master bukanlah Laxus. Melainkan dirinya.

"Kami akan kembali ke guild. Dan kembali mengingat masa-masa kau masih ada di antara kami. Ingatlah, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Sampai kapanpun itu," ucap lembut Mira. Menahan air matanya. Sudah cukup dengan suasana melankolis ini, begitu menurutnya.

Mereka berjalan kembali. Memunggungi batu tempat peristirahatan terakhir sahabat mereka dengan senyum yang tersemat di wajah mereka.

Arigatou, minna. Tanpa kalian mungkin aku akan berakhir di tangan Jellal waktu itu. Aku akan selalu bersama kalian. Kalian adalah segalanya bagiku.

Seakan telepati, kata-kata tersebut terdengar di telinga mereka secara bersamaan. Dibawa oleh angin.

Mira memejamkan matanya, menghentikan langkahnnya. Menikmati perasaan hangat yang dibawa oleh angin. Menikmatinya untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Mungkin.

Lucy ikut menghentikkan langkahnya saat menyadari langkah 'The Demon' itu berhenti.

"Ada apa, Mira-san?" menengokan kepalanya, ia mendapati sang lawan bicara tengah memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya segera menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan dari sana. Tidak menyangka bahwa suara tadi bukanlah hayalannya semata.

Natsu, Gray, dan Wendy refleks menengok ketika dua gadis yang sejak tadi bersama mereka hilang. Memutar balik menghampiri mereka.

Natsu dengan cepat mendekap Lucy dalam pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkannya. Ia juga mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mendengarnya, Luce. Jangan menangis! Ingat, dia berkata bahwa dia akan selalu bersama kita. Jadi jangan sedih lagi," hibur Natsu membuat Lucy berhenti menangis.

Menatap Natsu, wajahnya penuh harap. Seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan mainan baru.

"Kau janji bahwa dia akan selalu di sini kan?" Tanyanya pada Natsu. Matanya sembab, bukti bahwa dia sudah menangis sejak tadi.

"Aa, di sini," jawab Natsu. Memegang dada kirinya sendiri. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Lucy balas mendekap erat Natsu. Membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Ayo kita kembali," ajak Mira. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan membelakangi mereka semua.

Gray maju, menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan. Membisikkannya kata-kata lembut yang mungkin memang dia butuhkan saat ini.

"Jangan sedih, Mira-chan. Kau tahu Erza lebih baik dari kami. Seharusnya kau mengerti bahwa dia tak menginginkan hal ini. Itu... Itu tadi adalah kata-kata terakhir Erza. Aku yakin yang lain juga mendengarnya," suaranya lembut. Memberikan rasa tenang tersendiri bagi Mira.

Benar, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Erza mengatakan itu untuk menguatkan mereka. Bukan malah membuat mereka membuka luka lama.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," ajaknya sekali lagi. Kali ini menatap mereka. Menunjukkan senyumnya seperti biasa.

Mereka pergi. Meninggalkan luka mereka di sana. Tidak ingin membawanya kembali. Merusak hari-hari mereka.

"Kalian dengar itu?! Dia bilang dia akan selalu di sini! Ah, aku baru ingat! Bahwa dia tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan guild," seru seorang pria tua dengan kakinya mengangkat ke kursi.

Kelakuannya hanya ditatap datar oleh semuanya. Mengapa pria tua ini masih saja kekanak-kanakkan?

Pintu guild terbuka lebar. Membiarkan siapapun yang membukanya masuk secara bebas.

"Sudah kembali, bocah?" Tanya seorang kakek tua keriput di atas kursi rodanya. Keadaan renta tidak membuatnya berhenti memperhatikan guild kesayangannya yang telah ia pimpin puluhan tahun itu.

"Ya. Dan sekarang, kurasa kita bisa memulai ritual tahunan kita," jawab Mira dengan senyuman manis nan lebar di wajahnya.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki masing-masing ke meja dan kursi yang biasa mereka tempati.

"Setelah 13 tahun, dia baru meninggalkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Mungkin Erza ingin kita tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Dasar Erza," Mira memulai. Cukup untuk memukul mereka semua di awal.

"Dia terlalu memperhatikan kita. Bahkan di tahun ke-13 nya ini, dia mengh–" ucapan Lucy terpotong oleh suara bantingan keras pintu guild.

Seorang gadis kecil masuk tergopoh-gopoh dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Mengelilingkan pandangannya dan tampak terkesima akan gedung tua Fairy Tail.

"Kau!" Pekik Lucy yang sempat menghentikan ucapannya tadi.

Semua orang ikut terbelalak memandang gadis itu. Sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya bisa menatap polos mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Rambut merah gelap itu. Mata cokelat tajam itu. Senyuman itu. Segalanya tentang gadis kecil itu sungguhlah mirip dengannya

"Mira! Aku sangat mengidolakanmu! Kau juga Lucy! Natsu dan Gray juga! Aku dengar kalian semua sudah menjadi S Class ya! Kalian hebat!" Seru gadis itu kesenangan. Tingkahnya hanya seperti bocah biasa.

Namun mengapa fisiknya begitu mirip?

Dan cara bicaranya juga?

"Er-Erza..." lirih Mira pelan. Tangannya berusaha menggapai gadis itu. Mencoba menariknya.

"Erza?? Siapa itu?? Ah! Aku pernah dengar! Dia itu pengkhianat Fairy Tail bukan?! Kejadian itu sebelum aku lahir dan masih melekat di ingatanku sampai sekarang!" Seru gadis itu sekali lagi. Mengejutkan semua orang.

Siapa sebenarnya gadis kecil ini?

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Lucy berusaha ramah. Mencoba mengabaikan Mira yang terpaku di dekat gadis itu.

"Belserion. Hanya Belserion! Aku ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail!"

"Hanya Belserion? Itu margamu bukan? Karena itu tidak terdengar seperti nama orang sama sekali," ujar Lucy membekukan suasana.

Keadaan gadis bernama Belserion ini mirip seperti saat sebelum Erza diberikan nama oleh Jellal di Tower of Heaven.

"Um, yah itu margaku. Ibuku membuangku kira-kira dua tahun lalu. Aku sudah mengetahui namanya. Namun dia tidak pernah memberikanku nama. Mungkin dia lupa, atau terlalu membenciku. Yah, aku tidak terlalu peduli sih," jawab Belserion Menatap Lantai. Tatapannya sendu.

"Bagaimana kalau namamu Erza? Erza Belserion?" Sahut Jellal yang agak jauh dari sana. Mana mungkin dia melewatkan hal ini.

Dulu dia juga bukan yang memberi Erza nama Scarlet?

"Erza? Kenapa Erza? Kenapa namaku disamakan dengan pengkhianat itu?" Tanya Belserion kebingungan.

Mereka menatapnya. Kaku. Bagaimana cara mereka menjawab hal ini? Anak ini hanya mengetahui Erza sebagai pengkhianat.

"Awalnya, Erza adalah seorang gadis yang baik. Dia menyelamatkanku berkali-kali dan menjadi cahayaku. Dia mengkhianati Fairy Tail juga demi kami semua. Fisikmu sangat mirip dengannya. Begitu juga dengan sifatmu. Aku ingin kau memiliki nama pahlawan kami. Bisakah itu?" Tanya Jellal lembut.

Yang lain hanya bisa memandanginya. Tidak dapat berkata-kata. Benar kata Jellal! Erza adalah seorang pahlawan! Mengapa mereka harus ragu?

"Pahlawan ya..." gumam Belserion menatap lantai. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah mungilnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku Erza! Erza Belserion! Umurku 13 tahun!"

Erza memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi. Kali ini disertakan dengan umurnya. Yang hanya membuat pendengarnya sontak menahan napas. Bukankah itu berarti dia lahir pada tahun yang sama dengan kematiannya?

"Erza... Belserion. Aku sebagai guild master menerimamu menjadi anggota Fairy Tail," seorang pria dewasa muncul. Surai kuningnya tidak pudar sejak 13 tahun lalu.

Erza melompat kegirangan. Menghampiri Laxus, mengucapkan terimakasih yang menurut pria itu agak berlebihan.

"Arigatou, Laxus! Aku berjanji akan segera menjadi S class," janji Erza menyodorkan kelingking kanannya.

Laxus mengulurkan tangannya dan menautkan kelingking besarnya dengan tangan kecil itu. Satu tangannya lagi mengusap kepala gadis itu. Suaranya pelan, lembut. "Kalau kau Erza, pasti bisa."

Penonton yang melihat momen itu mengembangkan senyum di wajah masing-masing. Jarang sekali bagi mereka melihat Laxus selembut dan sepercaya itu pada seseorang. Apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Kami merindukanmu, Erza," ujar Lucy terang-terangan pada gadis itu.

"hm? bukankah- ah, aku juga merindukan kalian," suaranya berbeda. Lebih berat daripada suaranya sebelumnya.

Namun mereka mengenal suara ini. Suara yang sudah sangat lama mereka ingin dengar. Suara yang membisiki mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Suaranya.

"Okaeri, Erza."

"Hm, tadaima!"


End file.
